Mentiras de hierro estigio
by When you dont lie me
Summary: Nico es una mentira andante, tanto su vida y actitudes se basan en ocultar la verdad. No debería dejar que nadie vea a través de esa maraña, pero aún así no siempre se puede mantener ese ritmo. Solo debe luchar por seguir mintiendo.


**Mentiras de hierro estigio.**

 **Hola personas, lo que traigo hoy en día es un escrito con falta de sentido, se centra en Nico DiAngelo y puede contener algunos spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick pero el fic si lo escribí yo. :)**

Tus piernas arden por el esfuerzo al que están obligadas a soportar, has estado corriendo alrededor de dos horas en este bosque en el cual no se alcanza a ver nada por ser de noche, te tropezaste y golpeaste con raíces de arboles que casi logran el detenerte. La sangre corre de forma lenta y tortuosa por tu pierna por el corte que tienes en ella por lo que te arde como si te estuvieras quemando. Tu espada se balancea de forma hipnótica enganchada a tu cintura junto a las cadenas de metal que resuenan por el choque que se produce entre ellas lo cual podría ocasionar que te descubran de forma más rápida pero ya no importa, de todas maneras ya moriste hace tiempo en una extraña forma. Es igual morir a estar vacío y sin alma por la cual luchar, aún así te encuentras corriendo por salvar tu inestable vida.

No alcanzas a distinguir muchas cosas en la noche y te guías por instinto justo como has aprendido gracias a la práctica de estos años que se han basado en un correr o morir, justo como en esa saga de libros mortales los cuales hablan de unos monstros llamados penitentes los cuales te recordaban un poco a las manticoras. Eran criaturas espantosas y las odiabas mucho, se llevo a Annabeth en un barranco, hicieron que tu hermana se uniera a las cazadoras de Artemisa al ir a salvarlos, le mostraron una revelación a una de las personas que más querías. Merecen morir de una forma cruel, tal vez tules quieres arrancar el alma como si fuera una vil metáfora, si tan solo tuvieran los harías sufrir de forma tan cruel que retuerce tu mente en algo oscuro.

Tu respiración es de forma tan irregular y el cómo sueltas el aire te asfixia de una forma tan extraña que tus pulmones sienten cosquillas cada vez que tienen oportunidad de respirar de forma tan agitada que el aire sale rápidamente, sabes que eso te traerá secuelas y terminarás tan cansado que todo te dolerá, pero al igual que la mayor parte de los semidioses cuando se encuentran en el mundo mortal no puedes descansar o corres el riesgo de terminar muerto como le ha ocurrido a muchos, los monstruos pueden volver como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, no les quedan cicatrices, eso parece pero no te encuentras muy seguro, en cambio tú tienes una gama de cicatrices. No todas son visibles pero algunas ocasiones duelen más que las exteriores, ellas no se curaron adecuadamente y sabes que es tu culpa por no intentar sanarlas. Se infectaron y empezaron a pudrir muchas cosas como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Alcanzas a ver una cueva y giras en esa dirección de forma veloz, una pequeña salvación que surge, en ella te puedes esconder lo suficiente para comer un poco de ambrosía y beber algo de néctar que te da la energía para seguir con tu travesía, solo corres algo y te lanzas dentro de ésta, es muy oscuro y para cualquier persona les parecería solo su imaginación, pero tú no eres cualquier persona, eres un hijo de Hades y una pequeña parte de ti grita que enciendas alguna luz y te adentres cada vez más. Fue buena idea comprar algunos fósforos en el supermercado, por lo que enciendes uno y notas levemente algunas presencias. Ya no es nada anormal, pues cuando te diste cuenta de que tu ascendencia divina era del dios Hades y que no te estabas volviendo loco desde joven, Bianca solía decir que ella también las veía, pero no parecía muy convencida en eso, era como si solo te estuviera siguiendo el juego.

Así que enciendes el fósforo y efectivamente hay cuerpos de un color celeste flotando a tu alrededor en forma de aglomeración, quieres retroceder rápido, quitar la luz que da ese pequeño fósforo, pero tu cuerpo se encuentra entumecido, no encuentras una explicación lógica ya que has estado enfrente de fantasmas mucho más aterradores que estos. Pero ves a esa figura, tu respiración se corta de forma inmediata, normalmente al convocarlos es cuando aprecias sus facciones más definidas, pero en cambio esta figura tiene un pelo de color azabache, y unos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Percy. Quieres llorar por la impotencia de su muerte, pero lo observas más fijamente y sientes el alivio inundarte al darte cuenta de que solo es alguien muy parecido a Jackson, además de que este utiliza lentes. Seguramente el alivio es porque tú quieres ser quien tenga el alma de Jackson y nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatarte la muerte de aquel chico que te quito a tu hermana.

Esa fue una de las primeras mentiras que hiciste alrededor del chico de ojos verdes, no quieres su alma, una vez escuchaste que una mentira lleva a otra para poder mantenerla hasta que se hace tan grande que quiere asfixiarte, pero todo va bien ya que esa no es una mentira, o más bien quieres convencerte de esto, ya pasó algo de tiempo y cuando maduraste te diste cuenta de que tú verdaderamente si quieres el alma de Percy Jackson. Pero no matándolo ni de esa extraña forma que solo un niño con sed de venganza espera, quieres ver como su alma se consume en la locura y angustia, que depende tanto de ti que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que te quedes a su lado, que se olvide del mundo y sea capaz de destruirlo si se lo pides, eso es lo que quieres del alma de Percy Jackson, pero luego corromperla y dejarla destrozada.

La segunda mentira fue al enterarte como aquello que sentías cada vez que pensabas en ese semidiós no era solo tus hormonas siendo revolucionadas por la etapa que suelen llamar adolescencia, pensar en Percy te hacía sentir en el interior cálido y ligero, no pasaba eso en mucho tiempo, pero él era como el Sol que choca entre las olas del mar y da un espectacular reflejo, pero notas que Annabeth y él tienen una relación parecida al amor y aquella chica pelirroja tampoco ayuda, ella sabe que te gusta Percy, puedes notar que sus ojos miran más que los de muchas personas, no te duele que Percy no te quiera, o que tenga miedo, justo como la mayoría de las personas que vieron como has cambiado. Pero recibir una mirada de la chica pelirroja dice que mientes, que no entiende como la gente cree en esas mentiras tan simplonas, pero mientras él no se dé cuenta, toda va bien.

No debes mentir más, tu muerte se acerca y sin embargo no te sinceras a pesar de que nadie puede escuchar los oscuros secretos que puedas revelar, incluso pensar en dejar de mentir te da más miedo que el matar a alguien con tal de que sufra, solo debes decir que esperas una salvación que tenga los ojos verdes y brillantes, tal vez si hubieras dicho conocerle en lugar de solo aplazar esa mentira, pero realmente dolió que mejor recordará a Luke que casi lo mata en su cumpleaños número 16, lo esperabas de Annabeth ya que era una persona que le salvó la vida y también alguien que ama con una pequeña parte de su corazón. Sin embargo no dices nada e incluso cuando alguien por fin te ha salvado de morir patéticamente en una vasija no puedes decir ni uno de aquellos pensamientos.

Cuando se reveló una de las principales que tienes en tu pequeña alma, fue enfrente de el hijo de Júpiter, viste como él se congelaba y te miraba como si él fuera un intruso, lo que hiciste por salvar a Percy de que muera en el tártaro inclusive si llega a las puertas de la muerte, te alegra que la niebla nuble su mente y no distinga todas las atrocidades que hay en ese oscuro foso. Quieres llorar de impotencia por esa verdad que Cupido hizo que revelarás, sus palabras resuenan en tu mente y a pesar de que es un dios, es un monstruo que te atormenta desde hace muchos años.

Logran terminar la guerra contra los gigantes y terminas en la enfermería por órdenes de un rubio campista de la cabaña de Apolo que se llama Will, te dice que vas a quedar en esa enfermería durante 3 días, te empezaste a llevar bien con Will y quieres decir que no te recuerda a Percy en una forma tan enfermiza y autodestructiva, son muy diferentes físicamente, no puedes negar que desarrollaste un aprecio hacia Will y cuando este te pide que tengan una relación de noviazgo quieres negarte, pero aceptas porque puede que él sea quien te haga olvidar a Percy, tal vez con la convivencia puedas amarlo con tal intensidad que salga del fondo de tu mente y corazón. Quieres ser distinto, ya no niegas tu orientación sexual, sin embargo aún hay muchas mentiras que tienes que ir quitando poco a poco.

Ya pasó algún tiempo y aún te basas en una mentira para sobrevivir porque a esto no se le llama vida, creíste que todo pasaría te mentiste al saber que tu hermana estaba muerta cuando lo percibiste, te mentiste al decirle a Percy que él fue el culpable de la muerte de Bianca, mentiste al decir que lo odiabas como alguien puede siquiera odiarlo es la mejor persona que conociste es tu héroe, quieres mentirte y decir que eres feliz con Will como pareja, que no te duele ver como el amor de pareja más profundo que has tenido se va yendo de tu vida en una forma paulatina, que la vida sigue y tú te quedas atrás, que Will se está dando cuenta de estos cambios, que no te duele notar esto, que tu vida no se basa en mentiras de hierro estigio.

 **Desde el año pasado quería subir algo a éste fandom, pero bueno, me pareció entretenido escribir esto y espero que les guste a ustedes, es de una idea mía pero no pienso que deberías estar de acuerdo, pero si quieren me pueden dar su opinión en un review lo cual les agradecería mucho.**

 **También si le dan follow o favorite sería muy bonito para mí, espero que estén bien.**

 **Atte. When you dont lie me.**


End file.
